Real Estate Trouble
by Devaud
Summary: Artemis and Wally are looking forward to settling in a house that will soon be made their home, but they were not expecting the troubles that would soon be unleashed.


Real Estate Trouble

Chapter 1

-Money-

Author's Note: I have permission from DarkHeart89 to publish this story, which is similar to House Hunting Hell.

Artemis and Wally are looking forward to settling in a house that will soon be made their home, but they were not expecting the troubles that would soon be unleashed.

"Wally?" Artemis yelled, "I found another open house in the paper."

"Great, what's the price?"

"Why do you always ask that first?"

"Why do you think?" Wally said in a calm tone.

"One-hundred, eighty-three thousand." Artemis announced.

"Sounds good!" Wally was in a hotel bedroom, laying on the bed. "How many bedrooms does it have?" They were in an upscale hotel that Nightwing had booked for them for a mission. An ''Undercover'' mission. That was what Nightwing had said.

"It has three." Artemis was staying down the hall with Megan. Nightwing had booked a total of 3 rooms for them all. Artemis with Megan, Wally with Nightwing, and Tim with Jaime.

"Why on Earth do we need three bedrooms? Well, if the kitchen is small enough, we could expand…"

"I think that would go over the two-hundred thousand dollar budget."

"For a kitchen, I don't mind." Wally replied with a smirk.

Artemis replied with a kiss on the cheek, "That sounds like the Kid Flash I know. What do you want to do for dinner? There's a Chinese restaurant next door. You know we both like Chinese."

"Sure. Do they deliver?" Wally asked suspiciously.

"It's next door, you're the one who's fast. Can't you just go get it?" Artemis said slowly.

Wally got up and sped to the door. "I don't know, can I?" he asked mimicking Artemis. "See ya."

"See ya. Love ya. Bye." Artemis shut the door for Wally. She then walked over to the phone to pick up her room key. She was afraid she would forget it. After waiting for a few minutes, she left the room and entered hers. "Hey Megan!"

"Hey!" Megan replied "I just saw Wally leave. Where's he going?"

"He's picking up some Chinese food. How did you see him leave?"

"I was in the lobby. I saw a piano. I've always wanted to play a piano!" Megan said excitedly. "He said hi to me and then sped out of the hotel."

"Oh." Artemis paused "How did that work out for you?"

"What do you mean?" Megan asked.

"The piano. Did you like the piano?"

"No. I was asked to stop playing it."

"Why?"

"I made a few customers complain."

"Hmm. By the way, thanks for finding us that realtor. We were in the need of one. You saved us some time. He seems nice too! Tomorrow we see the first house with him. It better be a nice house. I mean, two hundred thousand dollars doesn't buy much. We really have to stretch the dollar on this one."

"Speaking of seeing your first house tomorrow… I got you on a show!"

"A show?! What do you mean?"

"House Hunters. They were casting in the area and I submitted you guys!"

"You what? I…"

"You were accepted! They said they loved you guys and wanted you on the show!"

"Megan! This is not okay, you didn't speak to us or anything! You can't just do that! You need out permission, Wally might not like this. He's not big to being on…"

Megan cut her off. "I've already spoke to him. He was fine with the decision. I was hoping you were too. I'll call them later. You won't…"

"No." Artemis said with a sigh. "It's fine. We'll be on the show." "Any more surprises, Megan?"

"No. I'm sorry Artemis, I didn't know you would react the way you did. It won't happen again. I promise."

"Okay." Artemis and Megan look at the door. There is a knock.

"Artemis? You in there? Artemis? Megan?" Wally shouted.

"Yep. That was fast Wally. I'll be out in a minute. Just wait." Artemis looked at Megan with a smirk. "I'll see you tomorrow. No more surprises. I mean it." Artemis shut the door and walked across the hall. Wally forgot the room key and was waiting for Artemis to save the day.

"It's getting cold. We better eat this fast."

"It's fine. You just got it." Artemis looks at the take-out bag "That is the biggest bag I have ever seen. You more willing to spend money on enough Chinese food to start a restaurant than you are to buy a house."

"That is not true and you know it." Wally gave Artemis another kiss "What do you want to do after dinner?"

"Have some dessert." Artemis replied.

Outside the rain starts to hit the windows. It was cloudy out and the last signs of the sun were fading away. A man is seen on the streets directly below the hotel where Artemis and Wally were staying. He is wearing all black and looks up to the sky. As the rain pours, he seems to disappear, leaving no trace of himself behind.


End file.
